Tried to Hard
by killer840
Summary: Hmn, A NejiTen fic. My first shot at them...plenty to come!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; I am simply just a fan.**

**A/N: 'Ello all! Uh…Can't think of anything to say… . **

…**If you don't like NejiTen, don't bother torturing yourself with this fan fiction…**

**Sorry short chapter I know...expect longer ones in the future!**

The sun wasn't even up when they had started training this morning. Now it was about mid-afternoon and Tenten could feel the hot Konoha sun beating down on her neck. Beads of sweat were pouring down her body as if she were a walking water fountain. She was badly sun burnt. Every part of her body that was exposed was the color of fresh, ripe tomatoes.

Her Chakra was completely wiped and she simply couldn't do anymore. If she did, she knew she would likely pass out and end up in the hospital. And that is really just not what she needed right now.

"Neji, let's quit for the day." Tenten said grabbing her knee caps to keep her supported.

"But we just started." Neji said deactivating his Byakugan. Tenten hadn't put up much of challenge for him today and he was very displeased.

"Are you kidding me?" Tenten said letting go of her knees and standing up on her own. "We have been out here for at _least_ six hours."

"You're just exaggerating because you're too weak to keep going." Neji stated simply crossing his arms in that pose that Tenten absolutely hated.

At this statement Tentens exhaustion immediately turned to anger. How dare he call her weak after she just sparred with him all day? She had put up with his crap long enough. If her face wasn't already a shade of violent red it would have been. She pulled out two scrolls from her pouch that she usually saved for emergencies. But hell she wasn't going to let Neji get away with that was she? Hell no, she had too much pride to do that

She threw both her scrolls in the air and as they started circling each other she jumped in between them. She was going to use the last itty bit of chakra she had to throw any weapon possible at that arrogant bastard. She summoned every weapon she could think of and lunged them at him with all her force. Weapons flying every where, there's no way he could dodge every one of them right? Well no matter, she still didn't want to take her chances. She plopped to the ground, not really caring where her scrolls landed at the moment, and ran towards Neji. She couldn't see him because there was dust all around from all of her weapons hitting the dirt ground. She had a kunai at her side and was ready to pounce on Neji as soon as she saw him. She started to see his outline and immediately plunged towards him. _I got him! _**BAM!**

The kunai fell from Tentens hand as she collapsed to the ground. Neji had hit her square in the stomach with his Jyukun at the last minute. She had failed to beat Neji once again, and was now lying on the ground, unconscious and sun burnt.

"Get up." Neji said lightly kicking Tentens side with his foot.

Tenten didn't budged and hard headed Neji realized she wasn't going to. He knelt down beside her and turned her over on her back. She had a stream of blood trailing out of her mouth. He wiped it away with his finger and felt the side of her face. He immediately pulled his hand back seeing as how the side of her face was about as hot as a frying pan.

"Well I can't just leave her here." Neji said to himself picking up Tenten bridle style. "She is my teammate after all, and I really don't feel like dealing with Gai and Lee if they were to find out…"

Tenten slowly opened her eyes and started examining her surroundings. It was about the cleanest place she had ever seen. The floor was spotless, there was an organized bookshelf in the corner. This was defiantly not her room. She blinked and rubbed her eyes a couple of times, there was a clock on the dresser at the side of the room. It showed that it was 1:30, and seeing as how it was dark outside the window she was guessing that it was a.m. not p.m. _Crap, _Tenten thought rubbing her temples, trying to remember what happened before she went to sleep.

Just then a familiar face barged in the room, holding a green looking bottle in his hands. When she saw his face the memories of earlier that day flooded her mind and her anger returned.

She instantly sat up. "Neji you…"

"Shh!" He said turning the light on and closing the door.

Neji walked over to Tenten and sat down beside her. Tenten thought his bed was extremely comfortable, like lying in a ball of heaven. But she was still mad at him for calling her weak, and really just wanted to explode at him. Neji took the bottle he was holding and poured some of the weird green liquid on his hands.

"Take your shirt off" He said looking at Tenten, not bothering to explain himself.

"D-do…w-what?" Tenten said stumbling over her own words. Her anger growing once more.

"You're sun burnt." Neji said rolling his lavender eyes. "I went out and bought this aloe Vera for you so it wouldn't burn as bad."

"Oh!" Tenten said, not feeling very bright. She slowly lifted her shirt off above her head and layed it down next to her.

"If you want me to get your legs I'm going to need you to take your pants off to." He said miraculously not having one perverted thought in his head.

"O…k…" Tenten said obeying his orders. All that remained on her body were her cotton white undergarments.

"Okay now hold still." Neji said, beginning to rub the sticky green substance around the back of her neck leading down to her collar bone.

Tenten would never admit it, but those pale fingers tracing her skin seemed like the best feeling she had ever felt. Neji would never admit it either but the seeing Tenten without her unreavling clothes on made her seem like the most beautiful girl in the world to him. Too bad they were both to stubborn to admit it.

Neji finished Tentens body, them both secretly enjoying every minute of it, and moved on to her face. He traced the out line of her cheek and jawbone, the lightly rubbed the area around her lips. At this Tenten quivered, but Neji pretended not to notice it. He rubbed it lightly a crossed her forehead and he was finished, much too both their dismay.

"Okay I'm done." Neji said wiping the remaining sticky stuff on his clothing.

"Thank you." Tenten said, resisting the urge to give him a hug, seeing as how she barely had any clothes on.

"No problem" Neji said getting up off the bed. "Do you want me to walk you home or would you rather walk yourself?"

"Uh…Neji…" Tenten said looking at the clock. "It's way to late for me to go home, my parents have already locked the doors and they won't let me in the house if I knock." She said rubbing the back of her.

"Oh, right, I don't know why I didn't think of that." He said going to his dresser and pulling out some clothes. "Here" He said throwing her a pair of boxer shorts and a baggy white shirt. "Put those on and you can stay here tonight." He said stripping himself down to just his boxers.

"Okay" Tenten said putting on is clothes. "Ew, now I smell like Neji." She said plugging her nose in a playful matter.

At this Neji threw a pillow at her and they both layed down in his bed. They were both extremely tired. Tenten got under the cover and without realizing it snuggled up to Neji's side and rested her head on his chest.

"Good night Neji" She said almost instantly falling asleep, seeing as how she was still exhausted.

"Good night Tenten" He whispered feeling a little awkward and resting his chin on her silky brown hair that she didn't even bother to take down before she fell asleep. Both of them slept more peacefully that night then they had in a long time.

**A/N: So there it is the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Random thought of the day Coffee take away sea sickness?**

**Oh.My.God. EMO SPONGEBOB!!!**

**Reviews really encourage me to write more!! -**


End file.
